


You're Already Gone

by deansbrave



Series: Hey Princess [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Dean, F/M, Gen, I don't know how to describe him for this, but that may change, jealous!Dean, she still has no name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark is changing him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Already Gone

            “Dean what the hell is your problem tonight?” She hissed.

            “I see how it is alright Princess?  You’d rather go home with one of these guys, then spend another minute with me, so just go ahead and fucking leave already.” Dean lifted the whiskey to his mouth.

            “What the fuck is making you think I’d want that?”

            Dean looked at her, an ugly smirk on his face.  It made her want to crawl under a rock, and hide.  A lot of what Dean did lately made her want to do that.  She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

            “I see the way you look at other guys.  Don’t play.  You’re just a little whore looking for her next lay.”

            She slapped him across that face as hard as she could muster.  “Don’t you dare talk to me like that.  Don’t you sit there and think that I haven’t been faithful to you, cause I have.  I am faithful Dean; you’re the one who sleeps around! So don’t you project your guilt onto me you sorry son of a bitch!”  She turned away from him, heading across the room to the bar.  She sat at a stool back to Dean, while he stared at his glass.

            “Refill?”

            He looked up at the waitress.  “Sure.”

            “You and your girlfriend have a fight? I saw her hit you.”

            “She’s not my girlfriend.  I don’t know what she is.”

            “You know, if you’re look-“

            “Save your breath sweetheart.  I ain’t interested.”

            She just smiled easily and shrugged.  “Suit yourself.  I’ll be right back with your drink.”

            She could feel his eyes burning a hole into her back.  But she wasn’t going to let him see her sweat.  She hadn’t been sitting at the bar long when a man walked up to her.

            “I couldn’t help but no-“

            “Let me save you the trouble.” She sighed, taking another sip of her drink.  She was pleasantly drunk at this point in the night, and she just didn’t want to think anymore.  “I’m here with someone.”

            “I don’t see him.”

            “Doesn’t mean he ain’t watchin’” She slurred.

            “Look, sweet heart, you don’t have to lie to me.”

            “Ain’t lyin’” She took another sip of her drink.  He leaned in close, brushing the hair away from her ear, and neck.

            “Let me buy you a drink.”

            “I told you, I ain’t interested.”

            “Don’t lie to the man, Princess.”

            She looked up, Dean stood beside her; tall, shoulders back, eyes burning.

            “Dean-“

            “You wanna fuck him?”

            “Dean!” She hissed.

            “Go ahead.  I ain’t gonna stop you.”

            “Well look there.  I got the a-okay.”  The guy tried leaning in, she struggled trying to push him away.

            “I told you no!” She snapped, trying to release her wrists from the strange man’s grip.  Dean watched, becoming more, and more angry by the second.  He pulled the younger woman off her stool, releasing her from the strangers grasp and sending her straight onto the floor.  She yelped in fright, watching as Dean hit the man.  It quickly turned into a full on brawl, only stopping when the bartender pulled Dean off the man.  Dean came out with nothing more than swollen and bloodied knuckles.  The man however would be needing a trip to the ER.

            “Take your boyfriend, and get the fuck out of here!” The bartender pulled her up off the floor, giving her a rough shove into Dean.  He easily caught her.  She pushed him away, storming out of the bar.

            Dean followed her out of the bar, towards the Impala.  She sat sideways in the passenger side of the car, feet on the asphalt.

            “Princess?”

            “I just thought, you know, we could have like one night out.  Just you and me, cause all it’s been lately is “We have to find Abbadon.  I need the blade.” And I just…I don’t know you anymore Dean.”

            He kneeled down, placing a hand on her knee.  “What do you want?”

            “I want you back!” She screamed.  “Ever since you got that… thing.  You’re not you Dean.  I don’t know who or what you are, but I…” She sighed, placing her face in her hands.  “I just want you back.”

            “I never left.”

            She looked up at him, her smile watery.  Maybe it was the whiskey that made her say it, or maybe it was the weeks of pent up emotions.  But her words rang through his head, chilling his blood, and stopping his heart.

            “What you’ve done Dean? There’s no taking it back.  You left.  And this time...you're not coming back."

 

 


End file.
